


Stupid Catchy Pop Song

by ImaginationCake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCake/pseuds/ImaginationCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to<br/>But I want to<br/>'Cause I just can't get him<br/>Outta my mind<br/>My best friend's brother is the one for me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Catchy Pop Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glowstickia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/gifts).



> this is incredibly silly, and written for a friend.
> 
> it's not really necessary but if you want to hear the song in question it can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ven3UgzswBo)

You’re chilling with your best bro Dave after school one day, just kinda lying around the apartment and not doing much in particular. First it’s games, then it’s pretend-to-study-but-actually-don’t-study-at-all, then it’s flipping through the TV channels. Neither of you can decide on a station, so eventually you both just decide to walk to Blockbuster and pick up a movie to waste the rest of the afternoon with. Dave has one of his “ironic” prissy moments and decides he needs to shower before leaving, which results in you wandering about the apartment alone for the next 15 minutes.

This isn’t a big deal, as you feel pretty much at home at the Strider’s, and you meander into the kitchen for a glass of water. You hum some random catchy pop song as you take out a plastic cup and fill it up at the sink, sidestepping the usual assortment of ninja weaponry that’s littering the floor and counters.

Dave’s bro appears in the doorway to the kitchen seemingly out of nowhere, and you nod pleasantly to him. “’Sup, Bro?” you greet him, and he responds with his own nod. He leans against the doorframe, staring at you (though with the shades it’s hard to tell exactly where his eyes are pointing), and you just kind of ignore him—Bro can be really weird but he’s mostly harmless so you always sort of just let him do what he wants. Before long you’re humming again, and when you get to the chorus you break out into song, not really paying any attention to the words or how well you’re singing; you’re just enjoying the feel of letting your voice loose.

It’s not until you’re halfway through the chorus that you realize that the title of the song is “Best Friend’s Brother” and you’ve been singing about not being able to get said “BFB” off your mind for the better part of a minute.

You gasp loudly and whip your head up to look at Bro, your cup slipping out of your fingers and tumbling to the floor as your face flushes hotly from the base of your neck all the way up to your forehead. You’re pretty sure your ears are actually going to catch fire.

He tilts his head and stares you down for what feels like a never-ending moment before he _smirks—_ more expression than you’ve ever seen on him before—and walks away, leaving you there with water splashed all down your front and your face making a believable attempt to imitate a fire truck.

You’re still frozen there 10 minutes later when Dave comes to find you.


End file.
